1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in row crop harvesting machinery and more particularly pertains to a new and improved machine for reaping, binding and shocking row crop stalk plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of machine harvesters, a variety of equipment and implementation exists to perform the harvesting and shocking function on row crops such as corn or field crops such as wheat. Although such devices work quite satisfactorily for these well-known crops, no devices have been adapted to reap, bind and shock sesame plants.
To the present day, sesame plants, which is a row crop having stocks that could reach as high as six feet are being harvested, bound and shocked by hand. The reason is the peculiar requirements of the sesame plant, which includes the need to stand upright in the open air for a considerable period to time to dry. After the drying process, the seed pods open upon slight vibration to allow the sesame seeds to be collected from the plants.
To applicant's knowledge, none of the harvesters available for such crops as corn, wheat or alfalfa are adapted to minipulate the sesame seed plant in the manner required.
The present invention accomplishes this end in a machine that is efficient in comparison with the harvesters on the market today, thereby increasing the yield per acre considerably.